Only If
by ArcticWolfProd
Summary: A story in wich brothers are united lost friends are found and they find somthing verry speical that remains unknown...
1. Chapter 1

Only If

A/N: ok this is my first story so don't go crazy on me now.

Some where in leaf-fall forest many people were delightful cheery, only one was feeling lonely that someone is my brother.

Garret usually hunted in the morning but today something was off he couldn't catch anything, when his brother or friends were there he felt hole happy, but when they were gone he felt a deep dark hole in his heart. The fact was he was lonely for so long it damaged him now only one can fill that void and others will stand by his side till the end nun the less nothing's perfect.

Garret felt he was going crazy being a lone wolf after his brother left he had no home barley any friends to take him in yet he manages to get up and live his life the way he wants but with being the most liked in town you cant exactly keep a peaceful quiet life but he still manages. Him and his few friends go bowling sometimes or just hang out but not often he hasn't moved from the town in 15 years, but soon he would go and find a long lost friend.

A/N: well I know its short probably way too short but in the next chapter its goanna be longer I promise review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Only If

Chapter 1

Unexpected

Today was a usual day in leaf-fall something just didn't seem right normally it would be peaceful and happy but today something was off, something wasn't right it edged the back of Garrets mind for the whole day. Garret had to make it to the meting he assigned with Lily and Humphrey. On his way there he was so lost in thought he almost stepped on a bear trap not watching where he was going. When he finally got there it was about 7 to 8.

Hours later the two finally showed up 3 hours later. They talked laughed at a few jokes had a good time they had fun later he told Lily and Humphrey "I'm leaving leaf-fall for a while if that's ok" at this time it got silent she sat there looking down and Humphrey just waited for her response finally "I guess I don't see any harm in it after all you did save this place from raiders like sixty times" Garret looked at Humphrey and he nodded. When he was about to leave he saw a glare from a glass from the moonlight reflecting off a sniper he knew rouges and others had plans but this, this is bull $%! Seriously you've got to be kidding me he thought while running to push the two down he yelled "Get down!" then all that happened is a sound of a gun shot and small flash Garret had penetrating wounds deep as a knife in his right arm paralyzing it instantly. Garret did the only thing he could do to save them, he whipped out his side arm a M-1911 colt aimed down his sights and fired three bullets. One breaking through the glass of the sniper hitting him in the eye the other two hit the chest and head killing him instantly.

All Garret knew was that he did his job and he got shot and he for once deserved a long well rest. he was falling to the ground but felt no pain no harsh hit just light-headed

A/N: Hoped you liked it so far the next chapter you'll see why he didn't hit the ground falling as I said this would be longer I kept my word please review and if you do thank you I'd appreciate it thx! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Only If

Chapter 2

I Know You

A/N: One the names in the next few chapters belong to Black Gray and White the only charter's I own is Garret, Mishka, and Zachary the story is mine Humphrey and Lily belong to the authors of the movie Alpha and Omega. If your reading this u have know idea how much this means to me thank you all.

Garret woke up felling horrible pain in his right arm and a soft grip slightly squeezing his left hand. He slowly turned his head to his right to see his arm was wrapped up tightly. Later he turned his head to his left noticing his old friend form kindergarten they went through school together but she had to move he remembered now her name was Mishka a kind wolf yes but if you get to know her she's really funny. Well you get the idea but were all friends here I looked down at my brother your probably wondering why I'm here well lets just say I know a guy who can get info on anything before the out-come takes place. Hell he hasn't even noticed me and I'm standing right in-front-of-him, whatever.

Hours Later

Well the doctor said he could get out when he wakes up so all I have to do is wait for my mouse-brained brother to get off that dam bed well if you still haven't figured out who I am the name's Zachary, Zach for short, I really don't think that he knows that they were aiming for him. Well, at least Garrett's all right and alive and here on the gurney.

A/N: sorry its shorter I have things to do and this chapter is hard I'm going to put the other charters in the next chapter kk thx I guess for reading somthin or other review :3


	4. Chapter 4

Only If

Chapter 3

Get up

"Garret Garret get up we need to go" I said as I shoved his good arm, all he did was moan roll over and fall off the gurney but he did get up at least I had to explain to him that the building was being heavily fired upon. After about 2 hours of navigating through the bombarded hospital we only found a car waiting for us as if nothing happened. I for one didn't trust it, "garret we need to find Mishka she's probably gotten lost." "Ya your probably right lets go find her." after about 3 hours of searching we found her trapped behind a pile of rubble, there was no exit on her side so garret spent all day digging her out while I called a few friends and than helped out, when we finally got Mishka out my friend who knew enough medical experience to fix up any burses cuts etc…

When we finally got home garret fell on the couch Mishka sat down next to him and I went to get something to drink and called Humphrey and Lilly, apparently Kate and Garth got married than Humphrey and Lilly ended up leaving falling in love etc. etc. you probably get the point nun the less Lilly's parents didn't mind because the two were best friends and basically grew up with each other and they where always there for each other whenever they needed each other. Today Kate, Garth, Humphrey, Lilly, me, Garret and the rest we still have to get them on the team, the team is made up of, or going to have at least 10 people. Finally after everyone recovered all of us decided to just go chill out so we decided to go to some beach I cant remember the name of it though but everyone was having fun Garret was having a chat with Mishka, Kate and Garth were walking around, Humphrey and Lilly were swimming

And I was sitting watching the all have fun while writhing programs for farther missions that might pop up when I get the team fully assembled it involves racing, stealth, and near death experiences but for now we have all the time to hang out and chill while me and a couple friends find locate and get the team ive picked out to complete missions and earn a fair share of money.

_K sorry for the long delay had things to take care of so ya._

_Review please. I'm currently trying to make these chapters longer and update ASAP. Thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charters from alpha and omega I only own Garret Zachary and Mishka the future charters will belong to Black Gray and White._


	5. Chapter 5

Only If

Chapter 4

"Having Fun"

_Well ive been thinking, it's been a week and during that week I completed the Anilators group everyone's here but for some _

_Reason Garret and Mishka stayed behind. I wonder what they've been up to…_

_A week before~_

"_well than ill see you guys when I get back" I said as I started walking out but quickly turned around " Oh and Garret, bro can you feed my cat?" he laughed at this " Yeah sure" I said thanks and left to finish what ive started. Meanwhile, " So Mishka, Why did you come back?" She blushed but it was hidden by her fur "Well I heard you were in the hospital and it wasn't that far away so I decided to see my best friend" she said and smiled as did garret " that's good to know at least I can count on someone to be there for me" She smiled at him "So Garret…" " yes?" "What have you been up to all the years that you wont even call me?" " oh umm ive been busy protecting a couple of my bro's friends why?" she was hesitant "I was just wondering" It grew Quiet between the two for a few minutes. " Hey Garret can I ask you another question?" " ya sure." "If you had a type what would it be?" " well Id have to say, a great funny caring personality, someone whose cute, who I can depend on, someone whose right next to me." Mishka was blushing like crazy right than and there she couldn't believe what she just heard from the guy she had a crush on ever since thy met, Garret on the other hand just walked outside the beach house on the patio staring at the sun set, Mishka walked over to him slowly and watched as the sun went down past the horizon slowly. Mishka spoke "isn't it beautiful" "not as beautiful as you" he smiled, she blushed again " your so sweet" they leaned in to kiss slowly inching together and finally had their first kiss, Mishka was lost for words her mind was racing at what her best friend she had a crush on for all these years kissed her. It was quiet for a while and garret spoke up " Mishka, ive known you for a long time now and It took me a while to realize I wanted to be with you, only you."_

_Well thanks for reading this so far whoever you guys are I enjoy reviews and reading them so please review comment etc._

_Id like to thank you all who I guess supported me and inspired me._

_Also hope to see the next chapter up real soon l8r._


	6. Chapter 6

Only if

Chapter 5

Darkness

_Garret woke up in the middle of the night having a bad dream of everyone, all his friends got shot surrounding him and he was tortured to death, when he woke he realized it was just a dream nothing like that would happen why?… His brother his brother knew where waveringly person was in a complete dark room and he was very bright so he trusted him with his life._

_Yesterday Garret and Mishka confessed there love for each other, Mishka and Garret decided to wait till Zachary came back, but until than they would just spend time with each other enjoying each others company._

_Meanwhile~_

_Zachary "so this is all up to you if you don't want to join that's fine with me" Bonnie "ya sure sounds fun" "cool ill tell the others" he said as he pulled out a phone and called garret_

_Afterwards~_

_Garret hears the phone ring and picks it up knowing who it is "Hey bro what's up?" "I got a old friend of arse on the team." "really who is it?" "just wait and see just wait and see" "alright but it better not be Robby he is really weird." "ha… no its not, you'll remember trust me." "alright later." he said and hung up._

_**Ya ya I know its shorter but I've been busy so ill see you in the net update! Later ppl.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Only If Chapter 6 One Last Day After three months had past Zachary had recuted Bonnie, X-avier, Codi, Mishka, Garret, Hanna, Humphrey, Lilly and Aorura. Zachary who fell in love with Aorura a beautiful wolf by meeting her on the side of the road walking home and gave her a lift and they went out a few times but nothing happened yet. X-avier who is a fox obsessed with mythology mastered the power of magica. Codi who is a husky and is very familiar with any sort of rifle pistol explosive etc. and Bonnie a rabbit that keeps her cool under any circumstance but has problems emotionally that her best friend X-avier helps with. And Humphrey who decided to help out along with Lilly because they owed Garret and Zach both a favor and were best friends. Later that day on a nice warmly beach inside a industrialized building with plenty of nice natural designs that make the three story house with balcony's a garage a lookout roof, 7 bedrooms where Bonnie, X-avier, Codi, and Hanna got there own rooms and Zachary pared with Aorura, Humphrey with Lilly, and Garret with Mishka. But just as everyone had no objections they got cleaned up in there own bathrooms and went to bed but in Zach's and Aorura's room… Zach took a spare blanket in the room and a pillow from the queen bed and got set up on the floor "good night" he said as Aorura came out after finishing up in the bathroom noticing Zach on the floor as she got in the bed "come now Zach you cant lie on the floor all night you've been so busy lately come lie next to me I wont bite" Zach rooled over and looked at her letting himself up by his arms pressed against the ground "That's not what I'm afraid of" "you mean to tell me that you afraid of little me?" she said as she smiled and Zach smiled back "no I'm afraid of my feelings" she looked at him confused "now what's so bad about that, hey I have an idea!" "yea what is it" "come here first silly" she said as she smiled one Zach would die for as he got up and sat on the other side of the bed "now lie down and ill tell you my feelings for, you and then you tell your feelings for me, fair?" Zach liked this idea "fair enough so what do you think of me?" "oh? That you're the nicest person I've met and the most Handsome that's for sure, oh oh oh and I must say your quite the charmer taking me on that five week cruse to the Caribbean and ive enjoyed the time we have together something ill never forget." "y-you really mean that" he said as he slightly blushed never knew he was capable of such things "sure I do, you mean a lot to me you're the nicest guy a girl could have" "heh well I don't think I have anything to compare to that but when I met you that one day you were walking home I just had this feeling about you I have no idea what it is but I like it and it gets stronger by the second with you, I loved sharing all the fun things we did together because I never had anyone like you to share them with I consider you more then my best friend but I don't want to rush anything." "its okay I don't mind one bit" she said as she smiled and fell asleep hugging Zach and he hugged her back and fell asleep.A/N: **Sorry you all been kinda busy lately trying to continue just cant fing the time sorry hope to be back soon**


End file.
